User blog:JassimAlAli/Fearghas
''Fearghas Info Fearghas is the former ruler of the multiverse, who has ruled his race for more than thousands of years before his little betrayal. He is the most powerful ruler of all time before Yotta. When he fought in his battle against his enemies, he resisted all their forces and made them surrender easily because of his higher power. One of them suspected of being a secret without knowing his presence. After more than 100 years they found it a little variable because of it. His primary goal was to govern the entire universe and its whole people. So they took him to the Supreme Magistrate's Court to sentence him to life imprisonment. They sent him to the unknown dimension of which he could never get out alive, yet it took more than tens of thousands of years, still alive because of his immortality, but he changed his form because of his imprisonment and became the evilest ruler in the universe. 'Appearance' Fearghas' appearance is wholly whitened skin and wearing a dark armor and his red eyes and white hair. 'Personality' Fearghas is calm and wiser than Yotta, he is cold-blooded being, and he is apathetic because of his feelingless. Also when he fought his enemies, he challenged them fearlessly by the fiercest force of his body. And he is the violent one and mindless because of his anger and alien mind. Powers 'Physiques:-' *'Cosmic Strength' & 'Strength Infinity' - Fearghas possessed his infinite strength and the limitless level of his offensive power while his strength is still increasing infinitely. *'Incalculable Senses' - Whenever it happens, he can have all senses enhanced to an infinite scale, allowing him to see, smell, hear and otherwise limitlessly sense everything and anything in existence, including conceptual forces and even immaterial beings and entities. *'Incomprehensive Speed' - Fearghas can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against his opponent. He can run at infinite velocities, allowing him to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that would enable him to move past time and space itself. *'Superhuman Breath' - Fearghas can exhale gale-force winds or inhale air to generate a vortex of wind, can range from exhalation on par with gale force winds to inhalation on par with the power of a gravitational vortex. Fearghas' lungs are enormously expansive and will take a long time to run out of the air. *'Limitless Vision' - Fearghas is not limited to just the average range of enhanced seeing, he can see everything and anything that goes on in the world, or even the entire galaxy, or maybe the whole omniverse. He can do more than see everything and anything that goes on, and he can look at the thoughts of anyone and everyone and bypass time itself and can see the future and past. *'Transcendent Reflexes' - Fearghas possesses limitless reflexes, being able to react to everything there is, no matter how fast it comes. He can respond at any speed and change actions on the fly at faster-than-blinding speeds. This places that Fearghas above virtually all other beings in the universe in reaction time as well as being higher than all other regular members of his species can ever hope to attain. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Fearghas is glaring, naturally and super or unnaturally more enduring than his race because his capabilities are pushed beyond his natural limits; making him immensely durable and work longer to survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time longer than regular members of his species (in that 'verse) can be achieved by any method of training. *'Limitless Dexterity' - Fearghas possesses limitless dexterity, allowing him to do amazing feats of finesse, coordination and precision. And he is in the end one of the most skillful paragon there is in the multiverse. *'Infinite Stamina' - Fearghas possesses limitless physical energy, stamina, and vitality, is essentially untiring and can keep working, fighting, mowing, etc. *'Supreme Invulnerability' & 'Flawless Indestructibility' - Fearghas is immune to any and all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. And he also with his ability have no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything and anything harmful, essentially making him indestructible. 'Abilities:-' *'Divine Intelligence' & 'Intelligence Infinitum' - Fearghas is one of the most intelligent there is. Also, his intelligence is still increasing infinitely. *'Ultimate Adaptation' - Fearghas can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face him. In a fight, he may adapt himself to resist abilities, replicate and enhance him to surpass his opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can also analyze and understand any object, person or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. *'Subjective Regeneration Healing Factor' - Fearghas can heal from anything completely, even if there is absolutely nothing remaining of the body. One will be as frail and vulnerable as before, but every injury shall cease; critical wounds will healed in a matter of seconds. Complete destruction results in full restoration. *'Evolution' - Fearghas can enhance himself via accelerating the evolution process by triggering a bodily recovery system, restructuring his genome and upgrading to his better physical form. *'Immortality' - Fearghas possesses an infinite life span, as he can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. *'Sovereignty' - Fearghas rules over ''anything and everything in existence; as such, he has an absolute control over all objects, planes of existences, and life forms, as well as their wills and mindsets (whether they are aware of being controlled or not). I.e., He can master all infinite universes that are in the Omniverse and absolutely everything within each of these universes. *'Superhuman Swordsmanship' - Fearghas is able to wield a sword with supernatural proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform seemingly impossible feats with ease, such as cutting through nigh invulnerable or intangible materials, blocking or deflecting impossible things like the force of gravity and even slash targets from any distance. *'Meta Combat' - Fearghas is one of the most supreme ultimate great grandmaster of all forms of combat; ancients and modern, he can fight and defeat anything and everything, including concepts and immaterial things, using physical combat. *'Transcendent Telepathy' - Fearghas user can read, sense, communicate with, and control an infinite number of minds across all universes, planes and dimensions to an essentially absolute degree. *'Ultimate Teleportation' - Fearghas can teleport anything to anywhere: any place and time they desire, including physical locations such as: in a locked room, in Space, in Heaven, or in Hell, as well as metaphysical places such as: inside a dream, inside a heart, inside thoughts, or even inside people. *'Nigh Omnipotence' - Fearghas user wields almost supreme power, but he have some form of limitation and weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence, such as the demigods. Trivia *'The Original Being' - Fearghas was the father of all paragons, and he's also the original being of his race before Yotta. *'Disintegration Beam' - Fearghas is one of the most powerful paragon there is, and he is also cold-blooded being in the multiverse. He can emit beams of energy that disintegrates anything and everything it touches. *'Implacability' - Fearghas can fight against his enemies alone without anyone and everyone who is helping him or not, he is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. He is a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating his enemy single-handedly and with completely supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. *'Power Resistance' - Fearghas is resistant to certain supernatural abilities and powers, such as temporarily being able to walk while time is frozen still or being able to resist mind control long enough to take out the opponent. *'Twisted Mind' - The inner workings of Fearghas' mind differ greatly from what could be considered "normal" or "sane" by the standards of most living things. Possible causes include being descended from an eldritch being, suffering from severe mental problems or being infused with chaotic forces. Category:Blog posts